youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Tikal the Echinda
Tikal is a minor character in the Sonic X anime. She's the daughter of Pachacamac the Echidna of an ancient Echidna clan. History Tikal was first seen when Knuckles has a flashback of Tikal at the shrine, pleading with Pachacamac not to take the Chaos Emeralds. Later, when Knuckles goes back to Angel Island, Tikal transports him to the past and he sees that the shrine has been overcome by flames. After some time, Knuckles has another flashback of Tikal at the shrine with the Chao and beseeches Chaos to help them. Later, when Knuckles acquires the last piece of the Master Emerald at the Egg Carrier, he has another flashback. There, the shrine is engulfed with fire and Tikal is on the ground. She talks to Knuckles and then runs up to the shrine. As Knuckles tries to follow her, he awakes. Afterwards, Sonic enters the temple in the Mystic Ruins and sees the mural of Perfect Chaos. He hears Tikal's chant and suddenly, Sonic is transported to the past. The shrine is on fire and he approaches Tikal, who is holding an injured Chao. After Tikal determines to stop Chaos, Sonic is taken back to the present time. Later on, when Knuckles and Sonic are looking for Chaos, they are taken to the past, where they see Tikal begging her father not to take the Chaos Emeralds. Dismissing her pleas, Pachacamac and his men then knock down Tikal and the Chao and approach the shrine. Chaos, enraged at their actions, uses the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Perfect Chaos and kills them. As he began to wreak havoc, Tikal runs to the Master Emerald and asks it to stop the Chaos Emeralds from powering Chaos. When Perfect Chaos begins wreaking havoc in Station Square, Tikal appears and tells Sonic that Chaos must be sealed in the Master Emerald again. However, Sonic instead uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic. Tikal understands that others could use the positive energies of the Chaos Emeralds as well, not just the negative ones. After Chaos is neutralized, Tikal says that the Chao are alright, and she and Chaos disappear. In total, Tikal appeared in the following episodes: *Episode 27, The Beginning of Disaster (Dub: Pure Chaos) *Episode 28, The Puzzle of the Liquid Life Form, Chaos (Dub: A Chaotic Day) *Episode 29, Amy the Captive (Dub: A Robot Rebels) *Episode 30, Egg Carrier Battle (Dub: Heads up, Tails!) *Episode 31, Gamma the Wanderer (Dub: Revenge of the Robot) *Episode 32, The Cry of Perfect Chaos (Dub: Flood Fight) Archie Comics In the Archie Comics' Sonic X, Tikal first appeared in Archie Sonic X Issue 5 in a flashback, but later appears in Archie Sonic X Issue 6 with a bigger role. The Master Emerald had brought Tikal to the present time because the Earth was in danger from angry Chao. As a back-up, Tikal brought Chaos and a multitude of Chao with her and assisted Sonic and his friends in the defeat of the enraged Chao. Later, Doctor Eggman appeared, so Tikal telepathically told the Chao to give Chaos the seven Chaos Emeralds to increase his strength in order to beat their enemy. After Dr. Eggman's defeat, she and the Chao spend some time with Sonic and his friends. However, she later returns back to her time, telling Cheese that if he calls her name, she'll return. Gallery Tikal the Echinda.jpg|Tikal smiled Tikal the Echinda 2.jpg Tikal and Knuckles.jpg|Tikal and knuckles Tikal and Sonic.jpg Tikal smiled.jpg Tikal the Echinda 3.jpg Tikal screamed.jpg Tikal was scared.jpg Tikal and Chaos.jpg Tikal and Sonic 2.jpg Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:Beautiful Daughters Category:About Females Category:Beautiful Princess Category:Tikal Style Movies Category:Echidnas